


小车车

by doctorerjun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 21





	小车车

何九华从车上下来就紧着往后台走，拉好秦霄贤前不久给他买的羽绒服，大橙色却显的他气色好了不少，回想自己以前拿着衣服在秦霄贤怀里蹭蹭，说他会挑衣服，哄的秦霄贤一愣一愣的，笑的像个傻子，搂着何九华就亲。  


  
当天晚上，秦霄贤就没忍住，把人压身下一顿亲，做坏事也不害羞，第二天何九华险些起不来床，还好还没小封箱，自己还能缓两天。  
  
  
  
小封箱晚上刚刚结束，秦霄贤就拉着人往家赶，坐在车后面就把何九华往怀里一拉，不是亲亲这里就是摸摸那里的，偶然在亲上一口，把前排的人腻歪够呛，两个人还难舍难分。  
  
  
  
下来车，秦霄贤就拉着他往家走，一手拿着何九华的包一手拉着何九华，何九华情不自禁的笑，虽然三十好几的人了，但是秦霄贤总是能把他宠成孩子，就连前几天看微博底下一群人喊他何娇娇。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤进了电梯就把何九华摁在怀里亲，他实在是想何九华，两个前一段时间忙的要死，除了前天的亲热，两个人几乎忙的没时间腻歪在一起。  
  
  
  
“唔，老秦，唔，监控。”  
  
  
秦霄贤看着何九华的眼睛，伸手把监控一挡，下一秒接着吻下去，秦霄贤的撒娇时偏温柔，想要时偏侵略，小孩从来不会掩饰他的想法，何九华会包容他所有的脾气。  
  
  
  
“华儿，我想要了。”  
  
  
  
何九华被秦霄贤抱坐在沙发上，两只狗在身边转圈，八宝时不时的往上扑，下一秒就被秦霄贤一巴掌推下去，何九华看着秦霄贤的眼睛，笑出声。  
  
  
  
卧室的门被关上，门外的奶球八宝转着圈想让何九华陪他们玩，他们已经好久没有看见何爸爸了，不过秦爸爸现在好像要和何爸爸做更重要的。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤看着何九华的眼睛，再次吻了上去，一改往日的嚣张，这次带着温柔，何九华从前最怕温柔，直到遇见秦霄贤，因为他只是，世间百态，为爱痴狂。  
  
  
  
等何九华缓过神，他自己已经被扒干净了，何九华搂着秦霄贤的脖子，任由他从脖颈到胸前，一点点滑动，秦霄贤含住何九华胸前的红点，双手与何九华十指相扣。  
  
  
  
舌尖在何九华的胸口打转，再吸一下红点，激的何九华情不自禁的弓起身子，却不曾想把红点送的离秦霄贤更近了，何九华抬了抬左面的身子，示意秦霄贤照顾照顾左面，秦霄贤赶忙再吸住左边，手时不时拉扯着红点，何九华的呻吟终于忍不住了。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤拿出床上的润滑剂，在手里捂热才顺着后穴送进去，秦霄贤一边玩着何九华的乳头，一边深入一根手指，何九华扭着屁股还要，秦霄贤顺势在加进去一根。  
  
  
  
何九华的敏感点比较浅，平时秦霄贤用手指就能让他射出来，但这次秦霄贤没打算玩那么猛，何九华明天还要主持封箱，万一后穴太疼怎么办，他还是心疼媳妇儿的。  
  
  
  
当秦霄贤三根手指在何九华的后穴里伸缩自如的时候，秦霄贤在何九华的敏感点上狠狠的摁了下去，让原本已经放松了的何九华被刺激的射了出来。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤一边将何九华的种子涂抹在何九华的肚子上，一边扶着自己的物件进去了，何九华后穴紧缩，秦霄贤看着他不说话，吻了上去，等何九华反应过来的时候，秦霄贤已经在他身下了。  
  
  
  
如果说何九华最不喜欢的体位那一定是脐橙与后入了，一个史无前例的深，一个充满了羞耻感，偏偏秦霄贤最喜欢。  
  
  
  
这次是脐橙，秦霄贤遵循的九浅一深的原则，却次次划过何九华的敏感点，何九华被刺激的要忍不住了，谁知道秦霄贤下一秒堵住他的前段不让射，刺激的何九华直打哆嗦。  
  
  
  
“老公，好老公，让我射了吧，我要忍不住了啊～”  
  
  
  
何九华话还没说完，秦霄贤就起身吻住他，肉棒到了史无前例的深度，何九华没忍住射了出来，后穴持续缩进，秦霄贤也一并射了出来带着何九华去清洗。  
  
  
  
何九华第二天醒了，才知道原来一次也这么刺激，自己的身子虽然不像之前起不来床，但是这走路姿势实在是难受，何九华看着坐在他一边吃饭的秦霄贤气不打一出来，踢了一脚，秦霄贤笑眯眯的看着他。  
  
  
  
等两个人收拾的差不多才走，何九华跟别人一起走了，秦霄贤开车跟在后面，快到剧场门口，秦霄贤等何九华走了一会才过去。  
  
  
  
进屋就看何九华坐在沙发上，偏偏就不理自己，秦霄贤就知道这是生气了。  
  
  
  
“怎么啦，华华，生气啦，下次一定轻一点。”  
  
  
何九华瞪着在他耳边说话的秦霄贤，他知不知道自己走路的视频被传上去了，而且还被粉丝怀疑是不是被秦霄贤欺负的，明明就是嘛，秦霄贤看着自己媳妇噘着嘴，下意识就亲过去，下一秒就听见孟鹤堂故意咳嗽，一抬头才发现师父也在，吓的秦霄贤立马乖乖站好还给他媳妇揉腰。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤看着何九华在台上的样子情不自禁的笑了笑，他的男朋友，从四人到两人，从小园子到专场，没有背景，没有皇亲国戚，这都是他们一步步走出来的。  
  
  
  
何九华下了台就被秦霄贤拉去更衣室，刚进更衣室门就被秦霄贤反锁了，何九华被摁在门板上一顿亲，何九华知道秦霄贤的想法，热情的回应着。  
  
  
  
下一秒，何九华就感觉到，秦霄贤硬了，何九华西服外套被解开，下一秒衬衫扣子被解开，秦霄贤含住了乳头。  
  
  
  
“老秦，秦霄贤，我一会还要主持呢！”  
  
  
  
秦霄贤看着他不说话，笑了笑吻了上去，何九华力气没有秦霄贤大，自己的裤子被秦霄贤解开了。  
  
  
  
“你不是也硬了，华儿，我帮你。”  
  
  
何九华的物件虽然没有秦霄贤的粗也没有秦霄贤的长但是胜在了好看，当然在秦霄贤眼里何九华就没有不好看的地方

  
  
“老公，你快一点，我马上就要上去了。”  
  
  
  
秦霄贤没说话，手里上下撸动，没多久就又在顶端划过，何九华一抖，秦霄贤把玩着两个睾丸，在时不时的扣一下顶端，何九华没忍住射了出来。  
  
  
  
更衣室里没有纸了，他和秦霄贤身上也没有带，秦霄贤看着何九华的脚踝，把他鞋子脱下来，半掉不掉的袜子被秦霄贤脱下，秦霄贤拿着何九华的袜子仔细擦了擦，还贴心的替何九华拉好拉链，系好扣子，拍了拍何九华屁股。  
  
  
  
“我回家等你。”  
  
  
  
说完色情的拍了拍何九华的屁股，把袜子装进裤兜走了。  
  
  
  
何九华回家的时候已经是第二天三点了，秦霄贤走在沙发上抱着奶球看电视，听见门口有声响赶紧凑过去，把何九华手里的东西接过来，凑上去要一个吻。  
  
  
  
何九华去洗澡的时候，秦霄贤找着借口一起进来了，他想做什么，何九华想都不用想就知道，没办法，他自己选的对象。  
  
  
  
何九华刚刚打湿身子，秦霄贤就贴过来了，何九华环住他的腰，轻轻亲了一口，紧接着两个人就吻到一块。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤的手四处乱摸，要不然就去揉何九华胸前的红点，要不然就是捏捏何九华的屁股，惹的何九华一直躲。  
  
  
  
浴室没有润滑剂，但秦霄贤忍不住了，没法回去拿了，小心翼翼的送进去一根手指，秦霄贤看着他的眼睛。  
  
  
“疼吗？华儿，媳妇儿，你要是疼就说。”  
  
  
  
何九华看着他眼里的担心笑了笑，把玩着秦霄贤的物件摇了摇头，秦霄贤在何九华敏感点上刮了刮，看着何九华抖了抖，秦霄贤趁机送进去第二根。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤很是懂何九华的每一次敏感，腰窝是何九华最敏感的地方，秦霄贤弯下腰舔了舔，在摁着何九华的敏感点不停的抽动，等秦霄贤三根手指拿出来的时候，何九华射了。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤看着一手何九华的种子，顺着手指进入后穴，紧接着开始摁着何九华开始草弄着，九浅一深秦霄贤已经玩过了，秦霄贤毫无规律的定弄让何九华无法招架，挺起胸膛，正好方便了秦霄贤含住红点。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤抱着何九华到镜子面前，自己狠狠的定弄着，何九华死活不肯睁眼，秦霄贤在敏感点上狠狠一戳，看着何九华肚子上自己的轮廓狠狠的摁下去何九华大声呻吟的声音在自己耳边回荡。  
  
  
  
“华儿，睁眼，要不然明天别想下地。”  
  
  
  
何九华知道秦霄贤一向说到做到，乖乖的睁开眼睛，镜子里的自己满眼的情欲，自己呻吟的声音一次比一次大，一次比一次勾人，身上说不清的吻痕，秦霄贤手指在乳头上不断的拉扯，后穴毫无规律的操弄。  
  
  
  
何九华不争气的射了，秦霄贤在他耳边笑了一声，又吻住何九华的耳朵，何九华知道自己今天晚上逃不掉了。  
  
  
  
可是谁让自己钟意他。


End file.
